icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2009–10 Guildford Flames season
During the 2009-10 season, the Guildford Flames participated in the semi-professional English Premier Ice Hockey League. It was the 18th year of ice hockey played by the Guildford Flames and the third season under Paul Dixon as head coach. After a disappointing season in 2008-2009, Paul Dixon decided to shake up the Flames roster during the off-season. British netminders Joe Watkins and Alex Mettam, Canadian forward Taras Foremsky, Czech forward Martin Bouz, and British forward Ollie Bronnimann all were released. British defenceman Stephen Lee also left the Surrey-based outfit after he accepted an offer from the Nottingham Panthers, however a replacement was found in Newcastle Vipers defenceman Jez Lundin. The Flames re-signed Milos Melicherik on 1 May and gave him the added responsibility of being the new head coach of the under-18 side. Nathan Rempel and Gary Clarke both joined the club. The much anticipated final import signing of Martin Masa was confirmed in August. The club confirmed in September that the Guildford Flames had begun the season with nearly 50 more season ticket holders than ever before - approaching 600. Team Roster MANAGEMENT CEO Rob Hepburn Commercial Manager Kirk Humphreys Financial Controller Thomas Hepburn COACHING STAFF Head Coach Paul Dixon Assistant/Equipment Manager Dave Wiggins Assistant Coach/Bench Coach Milos Melicherik GOALTENDERS 1 Mark Lee 30 Dean Skinns FORWARDS 8 Rob Lamey 12 Adrian Saul 14 Stuart Potts 16 Nathan Rempel 17 Ricky Plant 18 Lubomir Hurtaj 19 Tom Duggan 21 Milos Melicherik 23 Gary Clarke 25 Vaclav Zavoral 28 Martin Masa 32 Lukas Smital DEFENDERS 4 Neil Liddiard 6 David Savage 22 Paul Dixon 37 Ben Austin 44 Nick Cross 55 Rick Skene 82 Jez Lundin League table The top eight teams progress to two-leg play-off quarter-finals (1st vs 8th, 2nd vs 7th, 3rd vs 6th, 4th vs 5th). Ties take place on 3 and 4 April with the higher seeded team given choice of home-leg date. * Secured a playoff berth. ** EPL League champions * Milton Keynes Lightning are the 2009-2010 English Premier League champions. Premier Cup Table Top 4 teams progress to 2-leg semi-finals (1st vs 4th, 2nd vs 3rd). * Secured Semi Final Berth. Premier Cup Finals Aggregate Scores * Guildford Flames are the 2009-2010 English Premier Cup Champions. Playoffs Aggregate Scores for Quarter Finals * Slough Jets are the EPL Playoff Winners 09/10 Results Legend: September October November December January 10th @ Bracknell was postponed to 18 February due to adverse weather conditions. February March April Points for the 2009/10 season Final Points Standings Goaltender Stats 2009/10 Final Standings Special teams Penalty Shots 09/10 Final Standings Skaters Goaltenders End of Season Awards The traditional End of Season Awards dinner was held on Monday 29 March 2010. The following awards were given out: Most Sportsman like - #19 Tom Duggan/#37 Ben Austin British Player of the year - #82 Jez Lundin Players Player of the year - #28 Martin Masa Top Point Scorer - #28 Martin Masa The GIHSC (Guildford Ice Hockey Supporters Club) Voted the following: Supporters British Player of the year - #19 Tom Duggan Supporters Player of the year - #28 Martin Masa External links *Official Guildford Flames website *Guildford Flames Facebook Group *Flames Backburner Site (supporters club) *Flames Photos *Dave Steadman 09/10 Hockey Photos *The Hockey Forum - UK Hockey forum site Category:2009 in hockey Category:2010 in hockey